


First Snow

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [2]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, First experiences, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, One Shot, Snow, no.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt goes to check on Myfanwy when they spot some unusual activity outside her building on the surveillance feed.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: First Snow
> 
> Took a slightly different interpretation to the term, "First Snow". Hope you enjoy!

When Gestalt saw footage of Myfanwy sitting in the snow outside her building one morning, Alex went to investigate.

"Myfanwy?" Gestalt knelt down in the snow with her and grabbed her red hands.

"'Ere, " they said, taking off their gloves.

"Well, what are you going to do?" she asked, putting them on.

Gestalt shoved their hands in their pockets.

"I've never seen snow before," she said.

Gestalt chuckled. "Yes, you 'ave!"

Myfanwy shook her head.

Realisation struck. "Right. You 'avent."

"I remember what snow is. I don't remember being in it."

Gestalt smiled at her awestruck face.

" 'Appy First Snow."

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome constructive criticism as I'm trying to improve.
> 
> You can follow me at gestaltandmyfanwy.tumblr.com or cofkett.tumblr.com for fic updates.
> 
> Sign the petition for a second season of The Rook.
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook?signed=true


End file.
